The present invention relates to a volumetric dosage machine particularly for granulates, powders and loose products in general, including products that are not uniform or mutually compacted and have an extremely limited flow ability.
As is known, conventional volumetric dosage machines are based on different operating principles, a common characteristic of which is the provision of a dosage chamber arranged on the bottom of the loading hopper to be filled with the product to be metered and provided with various systems that in succession open the chamber with respect to the hopper while closing the bottom, close the chamber with respect to the hopper to separate the chamber from the overlying product, and subsequently open to discharge the metered product.
In order to perform this sequence of opening and closing operations, usually there are gates or impeller-like elements, a common characteristic of which is that they often damage the product, since when the dosage chamber is closed with respect to the hopper, a shearing action is unavoidably applied to the product and can, in many cases, damage it.
Furthermore, another drawback of the solutions of the known art is that in all known systems one dosage chamber at a time is filled and emptied, consequently slowing the production cycle.